Mothers of Seven
by QueenXxIceXxCat
Summary: When Anna calls Elsa after one of her daily jogging sessions and tells her that their going to be mothers, Elsa is shocked. She was expecting a human baby. But what she wasn't expecting was seven duckling eggs. Elsanna (No Incest)


**A/N: Let's get to the point, this wouldn't leave my mind for days! And I thought it give you guys a laugh before Sound was updated.**

**I don't own Frozen, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>If anyone had asked Elsa how she would be spending her day off of work, she would normally say, at home with her soon to be bride Anna. A fiery strawberry blonde with blue eyes and a beautiful personality. They could have been home cuddling, or watching a NCIS marathon. But no, Elsa was panicking something fierce.<p>

_This morning she woke up to an empty bed. That was normal, Anna liked to jog in the mornings. And sometimes Elsa would join her. But today was not one of those days. It had been half an hour since she left. And it was close to nine in the morning now. Anna was usually back by now. However when Elsa was taking a shower, she heard her phone ring. It played For the First Time in Forever, which meant Anna was calling. So without hesitation, Elsa exited the shower and answered the phone._

"_Hey feisty pants, where are you?" Elsa asked as the shower continued in the background._

"_Sorry snowflake, I was on my way, but I kind of got held up" Anna chuckled nervously. This triggered a hint of suspicion._

"_Anna, are you okay?" Elsa asked worriedly._

"_Of course, but I'm hoping you will be after I tell you the news" Anna said._

"_News? What news?" Elsa asked curiously. The phone was silent for a moment._

"_Anna?" Elsa asked, a bit more nervous than before._

"_Elsa, we're going to be mommies!"_ _Anna squealed in excitement_. _Elsa just dropped her phone._

So now, Elsa was pacing around their living room, fumbling with her blonde braid. How did this happen? Why wasn't she not told about this earlier! She was not ready for this! Anna didn't even ask her about this! Why did she do that?! Suddenly the door opened and Elsa froze. Anna had returned.

"Elsa! Come here! You have to meet the babies!" Anna said excitedly.

"Babies? You mean there's going to be more than one!" Elsa exclaimed as she went towards the front door.

"Yes Elsa, I explained this over the phone, there's going to be seven!" Anna squealed. Elsa almost fainted.

"Anna! How could you do this, we're not ready for kids! We haven't even gotten married yet!" Elsa said as she came to face her significant other. However instead of seeing Anna alone. She saw that she was wearing a sling. And inside there was a small bulge. Not even close to being big enough for seven babies.

"Where are the babies?" Elsa asked in exaggerated confusion.

"In here silly!" Anna beamed as she pointed at the sling. Elsa got closer, and peered inside the sling. And inside, were in fact, seven eggs. Seven duck eggs to be precise.

"Anna where did you get these?" Elsa asked, extremely relieved that they weren't human babies at this point.

"By the pond at the park. They were all alone Elsa!" Anna cried out.

"Anna what if their mother was just going to get some food?" Elsa asked. But then Anna frowned and shook her head.

"No, I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find her, well, not at first anyway." Anna said sadly.

"What happened?" Elsa asked, dreading that she already knew the answer.

"She was killed. I found her by the other side of the pond" Anna said with a light sniffle. Elsa's frowned deepened. So they had no mother.

"Oh Elsa please don't make me get rid of them, they won't make it without us!" Anna said, her voice cracking a bit. Elsa quickly pulled her into a side hug, so that the eggs would not get damaged.

"No Anna, we'll keep them, but we don't know how to hatch, let alone raise ducklings!" Elsa said.

"We'll find a way!" Anna said looking at the seven little eggs that currently rested against her stomach.

"Alright, go find a box and fill it with shredded newspaper, then set them near the sun, it's the best we can do for now." Elsa advised. Anna nodded before wiping her eyes.

"Thank you Elsa" Anna sniffled.

"Don't worry about it honey" Elsa smiled gently as she let the shorter woman go and went to warm up her laptop. She had some work to do.

* * *

><p>A week went by and they had gotten everything settled. After a few hours of research, Elsa had discovered that they would need an incubator for the eggs. They would also need some feed for when they did hatch. They had a big box filled with grass and hay for the day the ducklings did arrive and were able to move around. They would also need a heat lamp. But Anna offered to let the ducklings borrow her desk lamp. It would do.<p>

"Anna, we're going to have to make a visit to Oaken's" Elsa called as she closed her laptop.

"Okay! Let's go!" Anna said excitedly from the kitchen. She was snacking on an apple. After checking the eggs, the two made their way to Oaken's agricultural store, and sauna. They picked up everything, and it was surprisingly expensive, but Elsa bought it anyway. If it made Anna happy, then it would be worth every cent. They exited the store and set everything in the back seat of the car. The trip home was filled with Anna's excited voice about what their names would be, and strangely which college they would all attend.

"Anna, I don't think ducks attend college" Elsa chuckled.

"Well ours will! And who knows, maybe one will be the next Steven Hawkings! We'll Steven Ducklings, since their ducks." Anna said with a corny smile.

"That was the worst joke I've ever heard from you" Elsa snorted as she pulled into the apartment parking lot.

"It wasn't that bad" Anna giggled. Then the two exited the car and took everything inside. Setting the incubator up was a bit confusing on Anna's half, but after Elsa helped her, it was set up. It also came with a curious looking flashlight. But according to the little booklet, it was used to check on the egg's development. So with a new air of excitement. Anna turned off the lights and plugged the flashlight thing in the wall. She gently picked up one of the eggs and turned on the light, and inside, there was a black silhouette of a duckling. It twitched a little, and Anna squealed in excitement. Elsa too got caught up in the excitement. They ended up checking all of the eggs. And they all looked fine.

"Let's put them in the incubator, but take the rotator out. Judging from the looks of those birds, they could hatch any day now" Elsa said. Anna eagerly did so.

* * *

><p>A chorus of peeps were filling up the walls of Elsa and Anna's apartment. Not to mention an awful smell. Elsa sighed as she got out of bed. It was early in the morning, and the ducklings wanted to be fed again. So she shuffled tiredly down the carpeted hall. She made a right turn into the living room. She approached the cardboard box and peered in. Inside were seven little fluffy ducklings. All yellow and peeping very loudly.<p>

"Hush, you'll wake your mother" Elsa yawned as she picked up a small cup and scooped it into the feed bag. She then poured it into the feeding bowl. With absolutely no grace, the ducklings dove into the bowl.

"What would your mother say if she saw you all eat like that?" Elsa smiled with in a quiet whisper. Elsa had to admit, she was secretly apprehensive about the ducklings at first. But when Anna called her during her work day one afternoon and told her that the eggs were beginning to hatch, she had driven as fast as the law would allow her. The two women had watched for hours as each of the eggs hatched. There was a scare with one egg. While six had hatched, one did not. Anna and Elsa both agreed that maybe this one would hatch late. And fortunately they were correct. Late the next afternoon the last egg hatched. Much to their relief.

Now it had been a few weeks since the ducklings hatched. And whenever they went to the park, instead of Anna, the seven ducklings would follow Elsa around. It embarrassed her at first. But when someone's dog came after them one lovely afternoon, Elsa shielded the ducklings and scared the dog away. Anna loved it. And so did the ducklings considering the fact that they would always crowd around her feet whenever they stopped.

"They must love you Els, they never follow me that long" Anna giggled.

"Yes I suppose" Elsa said with a blush. They had returned to the park again. It was time for the ducklings to learn to swim. And Anna was determined to be their teacher. Which is why she jumped into the water, in her old bathing suit. Elsa was not one for lake swimming, so she wore shorts. And she walked in just enough for the little ones to follow her. However the littlest one, who Elsa had deemed Olaf, was a bit hesitant. Elsa made sure the other six were out with Anna before she went back for him.

"Come on little one, it's not so that bad" Elsa said nudging him into the water. It took him a minute, but soon Olaf was swimming with his sisters and brothers. They learned quickly.

But a few more months down the round, the ducklings became too big for their box, and they were beginning to flap around the apartment. It was almost time to let them go. Something Elsa did not want to do, and neither did Anna. But their days were numbered, and they knew it.

* * *

><p>When fall came around, all seven of the ducklings had grown. As it turned out, three were boys, and four were girls. And little Olaf had actually grown to be the biggest of the bunch. Elsa was very proud of him.<p>

"Elsa" Anna said, gaining the woman's attention. They had returned to the park. Most of the ducks that took residence at the Arendelle Park had left for the winter. But there was one group left. And their ducks would have to go with them.

"Alright you guys, we're really going to miss you!" Anna said with her usual chipper voice. Elsa remained silent beside her.

"But we hope to see you in the spring, so take care of yourselves!" Anna cheered as she and Elsa led the group to the water. One by one they all swam into the chilly water and swam to group up with the other ducks. However, Olaf stayed by Elsa's feet. Just as he had from the start. He seemed nervous.

"Don't worry Olaf, you will be fine, just remember to be careful" Elsa finally spoke, however her voice was a bit cracked. She knelt down beside him and nudged him into the water. He quacked at her, and Elsa laughed. Anna smiling behind them.

"You watch over your siblings Olaf, and come home with a loved one alright? And the rest of them too" Elsa said. Olaf quacked one more time before swimming off. Not too long afterwards, the ducks, including Elsa and Anna's seven, flew off. Elsa backed away from the water and felt Anna pull her into a hug. They both waved them off.

"They'll be okay Elsa" Anna whispered kindly. Elsa looked at her with partially sad eyes.

"I-I know" was all the blonde was able to say. Anna sighed before hugging her fiancée a little tighter.

"But you know, I was thinking, since we successfully raised seven ducks, I found a pregnant cat down the road a few days ago." Anna said happily. Elsa immediately snapped out of her sadness,

"Anna no! Seven ducks was enough! Do you know how long it's going to take before that smell goes away?!" Elsa exclaimed. This made Anna laugh.

"I know, but you should have seen your face!" Anna snorted. Elsa sighed.

"I'm done with animals for now, let's go home, now I can finally throw that box out and get rid of that duck feed!" Elsa sighed.

Yes mother duck!" Anna giggled. Elsa just rolled her eyes before letting a gentle smile grace her face. Even though she was happy the whole ordeal was over. Elsa truly was going to miss those ducks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it! The next time I post something, it'll be Sound! See you guys later!**


End file.
